


Our Little Kingdom

by LemonadeFeli24



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Comfort, Eloping, F/F, IceWings (Wings of Fire), Love, Original Tribes (Wings of Fire), SandWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeFeli24/pseuds/LemonadeFeli24
Summary: ~ Alternative Universe ~Suddenly the princess of the Sandwings and Queen of the Icewings has mysteriously disappeared. One reported missing and the other dead, but the truth is far from that as the two reside in the side of a cave. Far from the homes and laws that would not let them be together.Short small story of Blaze comforting Glacier's worries as well as just fluff thrown in. Family fluff!
Relationships: Blaze/Glacier (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Runaway

The skies had long been deserted besides for the occasional glimmering silhouette of a skywing guard or patrol passing by in order to secure and review the borders of the nearby kingdom. The land was scattered with the dying slopes of the gargantuan mountain that threatened at the west- only to see the distant peaceful grounds to the east south that soon died out to snow and sand in the respective directions.

Long silvery talons softly clicked against the hard ground as the Icewing paced back and forth with a nervous expression. The cave she was in only enchanced the soft clicking- her tail swishing and she lifted her head every once in a while- to every shadow. She would puff as a cat does to a threatening object- only to exhale at the sight of a hawk. Hawks. She could never get used to the taste of them in all honesty- the feathers would annoyingly prick in her teeth. But often the other inhabitat of the cave would enjoy taking the feathers to make any new jewerly she could for herself- a little bit spoiled, but she had to give marks for the sandwing's craftmenship.

The icewing suddenly gave a silent look as she felt a warm talon on her shoulder and shifted her eyes too, eyes blacker than that of the most beautiful obsidian rock.

"Love," The sandwing would say before taking a seat by. "I'm pretty sure I picked us the most secret rock I could- like /super secret/. Nobody will find us-- hopefully." Blaze said, smiling but looked up at the 'hopefully' as if in thought. This earned a soft huff from the Icewing as she blew evaporated mist into the temperate air. "You say this with such confidence, but I left everything back home. I have disgraced my name and broken the rules that not only I but other queens have set before me. I am the first of the rebellious and a disappointment."

"Don't say that- nobody thinks that- for all they know, I've ran away and you died." Blaze swallowed and moved to carefully wrap her tail around the Ex-Queen's. Glacier could only look longfully into her eyes before sighing and glaring far off. "Yes, but.. I still know about it..." 

Her eyes glanced at her talon but suddenly two sandish claws held the talon gently. "Well, try not to think about it, think about now. Think about... how messy you can eat now, how you can lounge and lay on your back improperly- how pretty I look and you can comment on me freely now.." She snuck in with a charming grin and a giggle, she raised the cold claw to kiss the top of it and lay her head in the palm of it. "Besides, you'll always be a beautiful queen to me." Glacier suddenly felt the dark blood rush to her face and her heart melt if it was possible. "You- you-" She looked for a word but could only sit in a frustrated fluster. "Sandwings.." Glacier could only mutter before giving a small smile. 

"Besides, you're not the first rebellious Icewing. Didn't the um- ah what was his face- the Icewing that fled with his nightwing partner and then had the two things-" Blaze rambled and Glacier could only shake her head happily at her mindfullness. "If you're referring to Prince Arctic, I suppose that would make him the first. But as a queen- no. And I'm not too sure if you want present that couple as an example of us since it is believed they got along horrendously. But I still believe in my choice in being with you. It's not that I regret about us- or this decision- it's just difficult after all my years in rule. I fret for the safety of my citizens..."

"Fair about Arctic, but still..." Blaze moved to settle against her like a cat rubbing against a nice warm surface. "At least you aren't the first, and our kingdoms will be in better hands, It will all be alright...just think of this as our new kingdom. We are the queens of our little cave, Our little kingdom where we can be together... where we can rest, talk, and simply be around each other without worrying of anyone seeing us."

Glacier couldn't help but agree with her words, her heart felt more content with her alone, perhaps from Blaze or just being in a warmer climate- but it was warmer. And her empty throne would fall into the hands of her daughter now, Princess Snowball or I suppose Queen Snowfall now if all initiations had been completed well. Snowball was the top of the rankings and would proved to be sufficient as queen. However, 'Would' was the key word; anything could still happen what if she was secretly tyrancial or ignoring the rule or- was this a mistake- Glacier took a breath in and glanced at the dragon besides her; take a breath, everything right now is perfect. This wasn't a mistake and never will be. It will work out...

Glacier suddenly felt warmth embrace her while her head found ourchase on the sandwing, giving a gentle snuff to release her worries in and focus on here- focus on the now. Their tails wrapped more tightly in a hug like grip. Blaze was right, the gentle feeling of warmth and the more so emotional support and presence of the over was nothing that could be beaten. She was happy- she didn't have to worry about etiquette, not the rankings- not anything while mentioning nothing more than an menancing intense stare. 

But Blaze did not see menacing in Glacier, no, the word was charning for her. Her eyes were not a voidless black, they were instead beautiful like obsidian pearls. Her scales not a plain sheet of freezing cold ice, but instead beautiful snow that shimmered back. She felt at home here. She would and could never surrender this.

The clouds suddenly loomed over to cast the grey shadows of the impending clouds that overlooked the soft hills and distant mountains, sending the two dragons to crawl further into the cave for their sleep. The cave they had chosen was of moderate size and slunk pretty deep into the ground- the ground swept of annoying peebles that squeezed themselves into the paws of ex-royalty and any animals has been turned into dinner or ran. They managed to grab some branches for a fire (lit by the sandwing of course) and Glacier had used Blaze's fluffy coat for their personal bed. (Blaze heavily insisted not to but she gave in after being presented the choice of grass as their other option.

The two curled on top of each other, necks on each other. Blaze was smaller, so she curled into the curve of the larger ex-queen and laid her head along the side of her tail. Meanwhile, the ex-queen wrapped around Blaze in the shape of a crescent moon and laid her head along the midway of her tail. She trusted Blaze's tail and thankfully neither moved in their sleep- but if they did, the nearest cactus was perhaps only a 10 minute flight. 

And in the blissful comfort of each other, they soon fell asleep.

That was till Glacier suddenly peered her head up at the sound of scraping, her eyes peering around in worry and suddenly her protective behavior kicked in. The fire had long went out, leaving only the faint light of the moon that managed to seep it's way in.  
She took deep breaths, welling the cold in her throat as she traveled up the cave. She laid low as she neared the mouth of the cave, for even if she could barely see, she perked her ears.

From all she could hear, there was only one dragon, but definitely a dragon from the sounds of the growls and fluttering of wings. A whisp of two large skywing shadows flew over and temporarily blocked the light of the cave for a split second, completely leaving her momentarily in the dark. Was it a skywing at the entrence? Had someone saw them? Or perhaps news of Blaze's disappearance had gone reported. Whoever it was, by the ancestors, they would not lay a claw on Blaze or herself if she could help it.

She continued to creep up, readying her breath to fight in case until she suddenly felt her mouth shut and breath cease. Her eyes widened as she could only see a flash of red scales climbing into the cave.

How--....

Peculiar.


	2. The Little Trespasser

Glacier took a moment, rearing back to rub her eyes and perhaps squint to see better in the moonlight. The cave seemed even quieter than before and only the sound of claws scraping against rock remained.

Before her, this red bunch of scales, turned out to be a much tinier little bundle. No- not anything to the size of a solider- but a tiny dragonet. A tiny- little skywing dragonet. Glacier's dorsal spikes eased like that of a calming cockatoo as she took a seat there to watch the drsgonet. Currently his mission seemed to be to climb into the mouth of the cave- maybe for play? For shelter? But- this cave was from from any skywing village, they exclusively made sure of that. Not even a lone house was near, let alone the palace. So why was a dragonet so far from any home?

It took maybe 3 minutes of cautious watching before she decided to approach the little dragon, seeing that he was not detered and more so desperate to come in.   
Glacier walked up to the edge of the step the little one seemed to be trying to climb and sat on her haunches while her tail naturally curled around her front talons. "You are far from home, certainly." Her deep cold voice ringed and quickly got the little skywing's attention. Their head darting up to look at the other in worry but also curiosity.

"Woahhh.. an icewing.." He muttered, slowly moving from the wall and tried to bunch himself close as he took. A seat as well, tail flopping behind until it took a curl and wings pressed tight to his body. 

He looked no older than maybe a few months old. She'd even be bold to guess he recently just hatched even due to the small nature of his size. Glacier gave a small exhale, seeing the mist once more evaporate. "What are you doing here?"

"Mm... finding a home!" The little dragonet boldly claimed. "A brand new cave?" 

"What happened to your home?" Glacier's eyes could not but focus on the opening of the cave, anxious that at any moment this could be an ambush. And by three moons, they would not be welcomed openly to the kingdom if the news of their elope had reached so openly to all ears. "Or your family?"

"Well! I went out with my mom one day after we visited the queen, and we went to sleep in a cave, and then I woke up- and she was gone. And I waited there for her to come back, but she didn't."

Glacier swallowed a frozen lump in her throat while she continued to breath with a hint of fear still. "And how long did you wait?"

"Two moons...I went a few days ago.."

Two moons?? 

to try and find the castle but I don't know where to go..."

Why on earth would a mother leave such a young dragonet by himself? How on earth did he even survive? On what? A diet of small rats? It didn't take much for her to glance and notice how small he actually was despite his mental age. His ribs showed and he shivered fiercely with a weak state. She came back to the situation, hearing him partway through his chatter.

"And then bonk- I almost caught it- but rabbits are so sly! They hide in tiny lil burrows- I almost fit into one before-" 

"Come inside." Glacier interrupted.

"What? Really??" The dragonet's tail wagged happily. "Oh- Can you-"

Glacier's tail slide over to wrap around the little dragon and lifted him up to the higher level of rock he could not reach. He must be too tired or weak to fly up. Or maybe he didn't even know how to fly. "You can stay with us for now." 

"Us?"

Glacier said no word before nudged her head in a sign to follow, creeping deeper in the cave until it got to the point where darkness abrupted their walk of moonlight. "Here- can you light this?" Glacier moved to show a small place with an old pit of sticks and straw was, perhaps for regular lightings when the day reached evening. 

"I can try!" The dragonet took a breath, giving a bit of a flame like a starter. Tbe cave blasted with sudden light for a few moments; Just enough fire for the straw to catch the end embers before fading from the wind that swirled in and out. 

"Once more, give it another try." Glacier took a seat, watching.

He once more swallowed his breath before exhaling a large flame this time, catching the straw and alighting the whole cave in light, revealing a sleeping sandwing. 

"Woah!" He jumped back, earning a hush from Glacier. "Woah-" He whispered yelled. "This cave is full of suprises- a icewing and a sandwing... I've never seen either before... Only a mudwing and skywings." He curiously wandered over to Blaze, giving a smile and plopped on down beside her. "So warm...like laying next to a fire..." He mumbled.

"Yes, yes, but I would keep safe from..." Glacier was quickly meant with soft snores. The little red ball had fallen fast asleep against her beloved. The icewing could but only give a sigh, moved him more towards the head than Blaze's tail and take her usual sleeping place.

This skywing was too small to do anything to them. And for the other possible dangers...

It sounds like his mother didn't even want him.

Morning came soon after, Glacier awoke at the first signs of the rising sun. Sure enough, the little red dragon was still sound asleep, so she decided to head out to bring them food; she definitely made sure to gather twice as much when flashes of the little one's ribs appeared to her mind.

By the time she landed back at the cave with fresh kill bunched in her mouth, Blaze was anxiously waiting inside, her feet at unrest. Glacier raised an eye at her before quickly coming to understand- ah yes, waking up to a strange dragon sleeping beside you.

Glacier lowered her head to drop the food. 

"So- Snowflake- honey? There's um- There's a little red gremlin in the cave- a tiny skywing-"

"Yes, I know- I-"

"He was right by my face! I was so scared- what are we going to do-"

Glacier suddenly flung her wings out and silenced her by curling them around her protectively. "Desert flower, all is alright." 

"Aw you called me the name-" 

Glacier rolled her eyes, moving to share warmth and cold respectively by close holds as Glacier explained it all to her.

"So.. you think his mom left him on purpose?"

"Sounds so. Not sure why."

"Hm, so... what do we do? Give it food and drop it off at the kingdom's doorstep?" Blaze tapped her chin with a talon, before checking them.

"We can't risk getting so close. And he has no other family it seems. If his mom is there and she did plan to rid him, I can imagine how she will make sure he disappears permanently a second time if she spots him wandering around."

"Then..." Blaze pressed her nose to her snout lovingly. "What do we do? Not like we can throw him out.. I guess... can we?"

"No." Glacier huffed, knowing Blaze was going to be nervous about the answer the icewing had. "We take care of him."

"What??" Blazs pulled her head back. "Look I know you've raised a child before, but I haven't- and this is with no staff- no extra help-"

"I'll have you know I overlooked snowball for most of her raising. Besides what other choice do we have? This... could also be..."

"Could be what?"

Glacier glanced aside, almost such a small detail to catch in those black obsidian eyes. "Could make us ready for a family in the future."

The sandwing's heart melted a little at the shared thought of a raising a dragonet but this was unexpected. So fast and... a skywing.

"I know nothing of Skywings,"

"Do you believe I am an expert?" Glacier remarked. 

Blaze could only cast a side glance. ".. It would be wrong to push him back out, especially when he looks near to starving..." Her serpentine tongue flicked out and back in nervousness. "Alright. For now we can look after him until we figure out what to doo.." She turned to him, going over with a piece of a hare Glacier had caught and dropped it by the sleeping dragonet, who arose quickly to the smell and saw it. His intentions would be to launch forward and scarf it down but first met eyes with the sandy talons behind the meat- up to the sandwing's eyes, as if questioning if it was for him- that was until he took it in his mouth before she gave any sign. 

"Hello, uh... little one. I'm Blaze- and that's Glacier." She gestured to herself and Glacier respectively. "What's your name?"

"...mm... I think it was hill." 

"You think?" Glacier tilted her head. 

"I didn't really get called by name ever.. I'd get called egghead a lot." 

Blaze made a small gap. "That won't do then, that's let give you a new name. What about... Scorpion?"

Glacier huffed as she waltzed over to take a royal seat by Blaze, shouldering her with a cold wing. "Skywing names, dear."

"Ah- right right."

"Although North would suit him." Glacier followed up. 

"No, no, too icewing then! Skywing names are all about.. flight and mountains right?"

"Well not necessarily, you have Ruby. So gems of the red-orange spectrum as well."

"Soooooo... I can'tthink of anything but Ruby-" Glacier audibly groaned.

The dragonet switched between glances at Blaze and Glacier as they both spoke, confused who to look to. Until he went over to snag more of the food and feed on his hungry belly. The two conversing more

"Oh- I got it! Why not just call him Red?" The little dragonet lifted his head from his food at the name, smiling with a mouth full of hare. 

"...Red is cute... I still like North.." Glacier mumbled.

"Well I think red fits better. Doesn't he look like a little red?" Blaze smiled to him, as the dragonet pranced over.

"I like it!" He claimed. 

Glacier chuckled slightly, "I guess red it shall be." Glacier leaned in to Red. "Blink twice if you rather be called North-" She playfully said until she was suddenly nudged by Blaze, both giving a laugh. 

"Can we get more food?" Red blinked up to them. 

"Of course-"

"I'll teach you how to hunt-" Glacier added. 

"I can teach you how to fly! Someday we can visit probability together-" 

"Don't fill him with too many ideas of Sandwing customs-"

"Then combine them with Icewing ideas! We will be the ultimate caretakers."

Red got a little lost in what they were talking about, but smiled. He could see the happiness in their faces whenever they glanced at him now- and he wasn't sure if ever saw that in his mom. But he saw it more than ever in their faces. And soon, they eagerly took over to the fields, managing to help Red catch a hare all on his own as well as a bird even eventually after some flying.

Slowly and surely, Red became a part of their lives. The thought of leaving him at someone's doorstep became less as they took him in as their own. 

His ribs shown no more as he plumped up a little more, wings growing larger and he grew taller within a few years. But still- to them. He were their little red. 

They made journeys to Possibility like Blaze mentioned, the two ex-royalty wearing hoods to cover their heads as they searched at all the different unique things. Carpets and banners for the cave and even jewels for Blaze to wear as she lounged around. 

The three of them grew thick as family- the family that could only exist in this realm. The realm where they chose to elope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this filled your sweet tooth of some fluff! I was thinking on writing more but I just wanted to quickly sum it up and give them their little happily ever after. 
> 
> Also- red is a lazy name, but I thought it was cute. Either like little red riding hood- or maybe he grew into a tall skywing- their Clifford the big red dog, heh.
> 
> Thank you for so patiently waiting for this second part. Apologies for any inconsistencies or grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is it? A character we know or something random? Whatever it is, they certainly didn't expect it to be at their doorstep.
> 
> ((Apologies for any grammar mistakes, I wrote this late at night. Also, throw a one word prompt into the comments and a possible ship/group and I will do my best to write it! I'm gonna try to get back into writing. Kudos and comments higly appreciated!


End file.
